I'll be there
by Loyal to Arthur
Summary: Lip and Mickey take a trip to get Ian before he is shipped off into the army for good. Mickey and Lip's soul purpose is to get to Ian and nothing is going to stop them, especially not some Mickey Milkovich panic attack... M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Mickey's POV_

For the past two days I'd been stuck unable to move from my place on the bed I now shared with my 'wife', the bed that still smelt like him, coconut shampoo and lavender soap with a hint of smoke. Every time I closed my eyes, whether it was to sleep or even to blink there he was, there we were with our lips crushed against one and others, we were happy. The illusion always fades though, it's not real and it hasn't been for a while. Terry only came home when he wanted to see Lana, he'd grown to like her, although he liked anyone with a vagina between their legs. He was satisfied in knowing she was constantly around, he thought it would keep me 'straight' or so he told me.

Their lives went on around me without interruption as i wallowed, the anger I felt towards myself should have dissipated over the days but it only got stronger and harder to handle. My days were filled with self- loathing, drinking and getting high as a fucking kite but nothing made the feelings go away, they were going to be there for a long time.

"What the actual fuck Mickey?" I could vaguely remember Mandy bitching to me about something, even if I wasn't too stoned to remember I wouldn't have cared anyway. I don't care about anything anymore, I cared about him and look where that got us? The fucking idiot had actually gotten on the bus, or so Mandy told me, I'd been too messed up to even think about getting my ass up off the bed. He'd signed up using Lip's name and was now off in some war zone getting shot at. I swear to fucking god if he gets shot I'll kill him! Not that I had any right to care about any of it anymore, the one thing that –and this is going to sound gay- I had to be happy about in this fucking life was him and I thought he understood that but apparently he didn't.

Lip told me that he'd drunkenly blurted out that he loved me, which I knew was true because the kid is such a pansy and can't keep a secret to save his life. He also told me that if I had just told him how I felt he wouldn't have gone. "Don't fucking put this shit on me Gallagher, he's your brother you should have fucking stopped him!" I'd screamed at the fuck-face until I was blue in the face all the while he stood there and smirked, he fucking had the balls to smirk at me! Mickey Milkovich! He fell on his ass the second my fist collided with his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I could feel tears start to fall but I wasn't going to let a Gallagher, one that wasn't even my favourite Gallagher, see me cry so I turned away from him. I could hear Lip shuffle and stand "You do realise you're a fuck up right?" I would have punched him again if it weren't for the fact that Ian would kill me if I beat on his brother. There I go again talking like he's going to walk through that shitty front door any minute and just ask for round two.

"I know…but what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Lip stepped right up into my personal space trying to make me listen when all I could think was that he looked nothing like Ian and it was a sweeter realisation then I thought it would be. The last thing I needed was someone that looked like him. Thank god I hadn't seen Debbie in over a week.

"I want you to man up, stop being a little bitch and go get my little brother back you dick because I can't live without my best friend and you can't live without him either" All I could do was stare at him. There it was, there was the similarity between Lip and Ian they were both as stubborn as all hell and way too optimistic for my liking.

"Hey, I'm not some faggot…" I began but didn't finish, truth was I was a faggot and I might have even let Ian hold my hand once or twice. But what we were was complicated to say the least. I loved him and he loved me but I hadn't been brave enough to go after him so where did that leave us?

"Mickey for once in your life shut the fuck up" Lip was getting tired of my bullshit and to tell the truth so was I. I would have gone after Ian two days ago when he left but the moment I got to the door Terry was there spouting some crap about Svetlana's ultrasound and how I should have been there and all that crap. I was cornered, unable to get away from him which is how it always went, me unable to get away from Terry the fag beater Milkovich.

Lip could tell I was getting upset so he lowered his voice in an attempt to calm the situation. "Listen Mickey when I was getting information about West Point for Ian I learnt a lot about it. They don't just go off to whatever Stan they're posted at, they train in the state's first" I could tell the look I gave him was unintelligible so he just sighed and continued "Listen man what I'm trying to tell you is that if we go now we can get to New York before he ships out. I was going to go earlier but for some stupid reason I thought I would offer to take you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Out of all the thoughts rushing through my head one made its way to my lips "Why?" I asked him slowly, confusion plan on my face. "Because Mick, I want to see at least one Gallagher get their happy ending" He smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. Before he could say another word I was in my room packing my things. I left Lana a note saying that I had gone to New York and wrote the words West Point underlined beneath it, She would know what that meant.

On our wedding night we did not consummate our marriage instead I rambled on and on about Ian, most of the time forgetting she was there. I just talked about him and about what kind of person he was, she didn't need me to say it, she could hear it in the way I spoke about him, she knew I loved him. When Ian left I sat shaking for hours, shaking more than anyone should be able to and cried louder than any Milkovich has before. She took one look at me and sat down next to me, she looked straight into my eyes and asked one question "Firecrotch?" and that had me crying harder, violently shuttering. Hours later after I'd told her Ian had left she'd slapped me hard across the face and spat the word "Pussy!" out at me before she strutted out of the room. Everyone had been calling me pussy lately and I didn't like it one bit.

I left a separate note for Mandy saying that I wasn't a pussy and I was gonna prove it, I signed it and scribbled a quick I love you on the bottom of the page. I didn't know when I was coming back or if I would be able to stand coming back without Ian.

Lip was waiting for me in an unfamiliar car I'm assuming he stole. When I hopped in I made sure to set up some ground rules, if I was going to spend more than 10 minutes alone with him we were going to need some. "Ok Lip, now if gonna keep from beating the shit out of you again we're gonna have to have some rules" he put the car in to first, signalled out into traffic and we were away. It took all of two minutes before he was gesturing for me to continue. "Ok first, If you make any queer jokes I swear to god I will murder you, two, If you are going to talk to me do not under any circumstances call me 'Mick'" I left out the part where I would stab the first person who called me that who wasn't Ian "Three if we don't get there in time for me to…see him or whatever I will live the rest of my life making yours miserable" I finished and when I looked over at him there was that stupid smirk again "What the fuck is your problem Gallagher?" I hated calling him that.

He turned in his seat to look over at me "Oh nothing Sargent slaughter, it's just that since this is MY car and I was the one who told you where he is, I am therefore entitled to a few rules of my own.." Oh shit. "One, you have to tell me why I shouldn't just kick your ass out of this car, you hurt my brother, I want to know how you really feel about him?" wait what? I supposed to talk about my fucking feelings? What is up with these Gallagher's and emotions? They certainly hadn't learnt about them from Frank…

We sat in silence for quite a while just looking out onto the road. God I hated Lip, I don't even know why I chose to go with him…oh wait yeah, I knew exactly why. Ever since meeting a certain redheaded sex god I'd done everything for him although some times neither he nor I were aware of it. I'd never admit it, although as soon as I see him I just knew that all my feelings, doubts and hopes were going to come spilling out of me like a tidal wave of emotion. There it is again that word _emotion, _I despised it, not so much others emotions but my own I was still in the process of hating myself and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

Lip made this annoying sound until I was able to tell that he was actually attempting to sing, he was sitting there waiting for me to express my _emotions _and fucking singing! Was this guy for real?


	3. Chapter 3

_Mickey's POV_

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you looking to get stabbed or…" he'd been looking at me from the corner of his eye and if he didn't stop looking at me the way he was I was going to forcibly remove him from the car! "Mickey I'm serious tell me why I should let you anywhere near Ian?" To hear firecrotch's name made something deep within me ache with longing and regret. "Ugh…fucking Gallagher's" I moaned trying to get out of the conversation. Lip just looked at me waiting for a response he deemed valid. "Look man I love him okay? I know I've hurt him and everything and that I'm probably the reason he went to West Point but…" Lip was giving me a look that was nothing short of dumbfounded "Did you just say probably? Fucking probably! I knew you were a dumb shit Mickey but I didn't think you were that dumb!" He burst out into hysterics; I just glared and turned away from the idiot.

A few hours passed without a word and we were already further away from Chicago then I had ever been when it hit me. When the hell were we going to stop? I really needed to piss and I could see Lip's eyes begin to droop. "Hey, dude, where we gonna stop?" Lip looked up away from the road almost startled as he remembered that the 'dumb shit' was still present. "Oh shit man, yeah we'll stop at the next motel ok? Haha I almost forgot you were here. I was off in my own world" Lip let out an exhausted laugh but there was sadness in the sound which made me curious "Yeah? What were you thinking about in this world of yours?" If he didn't mean as much to Ian as he did I would never have asked, but he did so I had to make sure, for Ian's sake he that he was at least functioning sanely. He let out another short sound that sounded like a laugh and said "Ian. If we get there and he's not alright or he doesn't want to come home I don't know what I'll do…" I was beginning to think that maybe Lip loved Ian as much as I loved him, but I highly doubted anyone could love him as much as I did, not that I would say that to anyone ever. "It hurts." I mumbled before I knew it had come out, I looked down at my hands trying to hold in every emotion I was feeling. When I looked back to him he was looking at me with this look that made me think he felt sorry for me or some shit. "I don't want your pity Phil I want you to keep your eyes on the road and find us a motel" A couple of minutes later a bright flashing sign appeared through the dashboard indicating a place to sleep for the night. Thank god, all this was starting to become too much for me.

"OK dude umm how the hell are we both supposed to sleep in this shithole?" We both moved around the tiny, dimly lit room trying to scout out another bed apart from the king sized one that made up two thirds of the room. "You sleep on the floor considering you're the reason we're here in the first place…" Lip started but the snarl I gave him had him shutting up. "First of all you start that shit again i will lock you out to sleep in the car, second, the bed is mine" I flopped down on the bed only to find sleep a few seconds later.

It's no surprise that I dreamt of a certain red head but what was surprising was that when I woke up Lip was there staring down at me with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. "You talk in your sleep" I gave him a puzzled look "Ian." He said simply and with that we were out the door back on our way.

One day down.


End file.
